Dans la peau des Autres
by Blackfan
Summary: Dans le temps, dans l'espace, création d'une amitié, parcourons ensemble un chemin qui a déjà vu passé un groupe d'ami, un paquet d'ennemis. LA création d'un gang made in rowling, la création d'un groupe d'amis que rien ne raprochaient à l'origine
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Ohayo suminasen. Bonjour tou le monde! Après une longue absence sur et après une merdouille avec mon pc qui m'a contraint à abandonner une fic sur fma, j'ai décidé de me pencher sur une nouvelle histoire basé sur Hp. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, car je prends plaisir à l'écrire. Now, read, enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: La plupart des perso appartiennent à JK Rowling. Pour les autres, ils sont à moi, mais sont libre d'accès pour ceux qui souhaiteraient s'en servir. Si tel est le cas, envoyez moi un lien quand même! **_

_**Dans la peau des autres.**_

I/ Découverte d'un secret, vies croisées. Prologue  


_Nuit contre jour. Amour opposé à haine. Rejet contre compassion. Telle est leur opposition.__ Deux garçons, deux âmes, deux esprits, deux corps, deux Sorciers, une destiné qui en croisera d'autre. Une voie, un chemin, une direction: par delà les Ombres, loin derrière les Ténèbres, par delà la Lumière, au-delà de la peur et de la colère, de l'amour et de l'amitié. Quatres chemins, un croisement. Poussière sur les robes noires, sur les capes sombres, sur les chapeux pointés vers le ciel, vers la liberté. _

_Nous ne sommes qu'un, nous somme quatre distincts mais un seul espoir, un seul cœur. Vers l'espièglerie, vers la communion, vers la Liberté. Tel est le serment des Promeneurs, des Libérés, des Exaltés Voyageurs, tel est le serment des Maraudeurs._

Une heure du matin. Yeux bruns, tendance noir, ouvert dans la faible lueur d'un lampadaire, dans lequel brille l'intelligence et l'espièglerie. Impossible de dormir. Bien trop de pression, trop de joie contenue, trop d'impatience, tant d'émotion réunies dans un seul corps, dans un seul cœur…

_Yeux noirs cachés par de lourdes paupières. Impatience contenue, impatience devant le départ imminent, peur aussi, car les Grands veille au grain._

**Pas de bruit, pas de peur, pas de pleurs. Pas d'espoir non plus. Des sanglots au loin, une phrase murmurée en une vaine tentative de rassuré sa mère qui pleure. Il n'aime pas ça. Il sait que c'est sa faute. Lumière feutrée, ombres allongées, la porte s'entrouve sur une main douce qui s'attarde sur sa joue. Ses yeux se ferment.**

Cheveux roux, yeux vert émeraudes. Une enfant qui sourit, impatiente, une autre qui ronfle, qui s'en moque. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle veut faire croire. Une larme coule sur sa joue, s'écrasant dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. Elle, pas elle. Rousse, pas brune. Toujours rousse. Toujours. Et rousse s'endort en souriant, tandis que brune s'égare dans sa rancœur d'enfant.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, dit une femme aux mains douce en embrassant son fils pour qu'il s'endorme enfin. C'est la dernière fois que je viens. Si tu ne dors pas, tu ne seras pas en forme pour demin. Et tu sais que tu dois l'être, pas vrai?

Caché sous sa couette, qu'il a remonté sous son menton, le garçon acquiesce.

-Vivement demin!N'oublie pas de me réveiller s'il te plaît!

-Pas de risque que tu ne sois pas réveillé pour le départ si tu continues comme ça, répond-elle en souriant et en sortant une fois de plus de la chambre.

-Vivement…de…min, répète le garçon aux yeux noirs. Ses cheveux ébouriffés s'étalent plus ou moins sur l'oreiller tandis qu'il ferme les yeux pour plonger dans les bras de Morphé.

_Un grincement, une sensation tapie au fond de son estomac. Une main fine, presque décharnée écarte la porte de son linteau. Un œil sombre, sans joie, sans peine et sans amour, un œil vide et torve se glisse dans l'ombre. Le garçon garde les yeux fermés. Pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il est là. Depuis le temps qu'il le surveille, cet œil. La porte grince du temps qu'on la referme._

_-Il dort, entend-il chuchoter de l'autre coté du panneau de bois noir. Les tentures noirs laisse passer un filet de lumière, qui frappe la petite photo accroché au mur. La seule que ses parents lui ai permis de laisser accrochée. Poudlard brille dans un nuit où la Lune illumine le paysage._

_-Demin…vi…vement, chuchotte-t-il avant de sombrer à son tour._

**La main douce s'éloigne. Doucement, sans brusquerie. Sans peur, sans tristesse. Sans joie non plus. Une larme s'écrase, et le garçon la sens sombrer dans les profondeurs laineuses de sa couverture. Il sait qu'elle court le long d'une fibre, le long d'un immense fil bleu, qui l'irise de ses couleurs variantes: bleu nuit, bleu indigo, bleu ciel. Ses perceptions sont toujours si forte. Une autre larme coule sur la joue de sa mère. Sa main fuse et la cueille dans la commissure de son œil.**

**-Ne pleure pas. C'est pas grave. Je reviendrais souvent, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**La mère du garçon sourit. Enfin. Le garçon garde cette vue dans son esprit. Il veut garder cette image de sa mère pour toujours.**

**-Bonne nuit, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. Ses joues sont toujours mouillées, et ses lèvres ont la fraicheur de la chair humide.**

**-A…de…min…Kasa…**

La porte s'entrouve. Les fillettes sourient, l'une spontanément, l'autre d'un sourire aussi véridique que quand elle dit qu'elle n'en veut pas à sa sœur.

-Bonne nuit, mes petites chéries. Dormez bien!

-Bonne nuit, m'man, répond précipitemment la brune, avant de se tourner sur le côté pour ne plus voir leur visage radieux, alors qu'elle ne souhaite rien de plus de sourire elle aussi, tandis que sa sœur la regarderait avec envie.

Une main douce, des doigts fins, un baiser long et fier. Les cheveux roux, si longs, si clairs, si doux, s'écoulent lentement sur l'oreiller.

-Bonne nuit ma puce…Dors bien, et soit prête pour demin!

-Bonne…nuit…maman…

_**-Dors bien…**_

James

_Sirius_

**Remus**

Lily.


	2. Chapter 2: A bientôt, Kasa

Chapitre deux: A bientôt, Kasa.

Volutes de fumées noires. Son strident. Bouffée de joie, bouffées d'espoir et cris d'enfants impatients.

-Dépèche-toi, kasa. Toi aussi Odo-san.

Le petit garçon avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille court le long des quais. Les trains de la gare de King's Cross se défient, plus rutilants les uns que les autres. L'un se démarque par son habillage fait de tags, celui-ci est différent par sa nouvelle technologie. Mais aucun de tous ceux-ci ne semble partir pour la destination dont rêve l'enfant.

-Où est-il donc? Où est la voie 9 ¾, maman? Le Poudlard Express va partir sans moi si ça continue!

La femme qui l'accompagne sourit.

-Il ne partira pas sans toi ne t'inquiète pas!

Mais le garçon ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il ne rêve plus que d'une chose, ne vit plus que pour cela, ne pense plus qu'à ça. Prendre le train et filer vers sa nouvelle vie.

-Dépèchez-vous, papa, maman. Toi aussi –non, surtout toi- Petunia. Il est presque onze heures.

Le garçon tourne les yeux en direction de la voix. Une petite fille, avec de long cheveux roux, tire ses parents de toute la vigueur dont elle est capable.

-Je crois qu'elle part aussi pour Poudlard, dit-il.

-Allons , James. Dépèche-toi. Voici l'entrée de la voie.

Ses parents, après un rapide coup d'œil sur les quais, se glissent à travers le mur qui limite les deux voies. LE garçon s'en approche à son tour, et passe sa main le long du mur. Il connait la magie (ses parents la pratique depuis si longtemps), mais voir sa main disparaître ainsi sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte, voir le mur, d'apparence si dur, si compact, si réaliste, fondre, se résorber comme pour éviter le contact de ses doigts, et glisser, et danser comme une surface d'eau qui se ride après la chute d'une goutte d'eau. Le temps semble s'écouler plus lentement d'un coup. Le garçon voit du coin de l'œil les Moldus ralentir, se figer dans leurs mouvements, puis disparaître pendant que son corps se fait aspirer à travers la barrière magique. Un instant, un souffle suspendu, un soupir, et le garçon disparait.

-La voie 9 ¾! soupire-t-il avec aise.

Les volutes de fumées noires s'évadent en un vacarme infernale de la grande cheminée qui trône sur la tête de la locomotive rouge vif, qui semble prête à s'élancer à l'assaut des paysages encore vierge, ou presque, de la présence des hommes. Sur le quai surbondé s'ébattent joyeusement toute une ribambelle de jeunes sorciers, définissable à leurs vêtements noirs (robes, longues capes et chapeaux pointus) ou, pour ceux qui sont encore habillés de sorte à se fondre dans la masse des moldus, aux animaux peu communs que chacun emmène avec lui. Un concert de hululements, de croassements, ou de cris aigus, poussés par les hiboux, les rats et les crapauds qui semblent aussi impatients que leurs maîtres de s'élancer dans une nouvelle vie.

-Avance un peu, s'il te plaît!

James se retourne pour voir que la petite fille rousse se tient derrière lui, à côté de ses parents et de sa sœur et poussant un immense chariot, où elle a entassé en un équilibre plus que précaire une grande malle, un marmite de taille moyenne, un cage avec un hiboux grand-duc et une impressionnante quantité de boîte pouvant aussi bien contenir des bonbons que des bouteilles de poison.

-Je voudrais passer, répète-t-elle gentiment.

Pour peu qu'il puisse en juger, cette enfant, aussi jeune que lui, ne semble pas émerveillée par le décor enchanteur que lui présente la voie d'où s'élance le Poudlard Express.

-Excuse-moi, bafouille-t-il en s'élançant à la poursuite de ses parents.

-Bizarre ce garçon, entend-il derrière lui par la petite brune.

-Viens, Lily, dit la grande femme rousse qui les accompagne. Tu dois trouver une place dans ce…train?!

Le garçon sourit. Ses parents, comme il avait pu le penser au premier abords, sont des moldus. Ils semblent aussi inquiet pour leur fille que merveilleusement surpris par tout ce que la magie peut cacher comme merveilles.

Et le garçon monte dans le train, poussé par ses parents. La petite rousse, un ou deux wagons plus loin, se fraille un chemin au milieu de la foule compacte, à la fois poussée par un sentiment de curiosité devant ce monde nouveau et vierge qui s'ouvre devant elle, et retenue par un déchirement et une peur apparemment sans fondement devant la séparation d'avec sa famille, afin d'atteindre les marches avant de disparaître dans le train qui la mène vers l'Inconnu.

_-Dépèchons, Sirius. Tu va être en retard._

_Le jeune garçon, les cheveux mi-longs et noirs, passe la barrière magique sans plus de surprise que de peur. Depuis toujours, il vit entouré par la magie noire, par une magie si sombre qu'elle ferait peur à bien des adultes. Plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner, et surtout pas une barrière magique aussi simple que celle-ci._

_-Tu crois que le train partira sans moi? Nous savons tous, aussi bien vous que moi, que le Poudlard Express ne pars avant onze heures, avant que tout les élèves présent sur le quai ne soit confortablement assis, ou du moins présent dans les wagons._

_Sa mère lui jette un regard circonspect, plein de surprise devant cette mini-rébellion face à son autorité, et à la fois plein d'une joie contenue. Son fils marchera sur les traces de son frère. Il plongera dans les forces noires, en plein élan, les bras ouverts à la toue-puissance._

_Sirius souris, narquois. Sa mère est si créduble, si aisément manipulable. Il suffit de lui faire croire ce qu'on qu'elle veut croire pour qu'elle vous laisse tranquille. Mauvaise surprise en perspective pour elle. Quand elle rentrera, elle trouvera coller à la Colle Eternelle une immense photo de Poudlard, surmonté d'une grande bannière Griffondor.Tandis qu'il avance de la manière que sa mère espère, la tête haute, le regard hautain, fier de sa lignée, de son sang, il se fraye un passage au milieu des gens __massés sur le quai dans l'espoir de saluer encore une fois leurs enfants qui les quitte pour la première fois, sinon de nouveau._

_-Je vous laisse. Même si ce que je vous ai dit me montre que je ne risque rien, je ne souhaite pas manquer le départ du train._

_Et, sans un regard en arrière, le garçon monte les quelques marches qui le sépare de la liberté cachée à l'intérieur de ces quelques centimètres d'acier._

**Un jeune garçon aux yeux cernés par la fatigue passe lentement la barrière invisible. Le train, rouge vermeil, lui rappelle de mauvais…Quelque chose. Il ne sait pas exactement quoi. Comme une impression fugace, comme un souvenir refoulé. Il sait que ce que le train lui rappelle est caché quelque part en lui, enfoui au plus profond de son cœur. Il sait aussi que, sans le vouloir vraiment, son esprit à occulté ce souvenirs. Volontairement. La locomotive pousse son cri de joie, et les volutes de fumées s'étire comme une gangue de nuages devant la lune. **

**-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu montes, Remus, murmure sa mère derrière lui.**

**Le garçon acquiesce. Il a attendu cela si longtemps que, sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment de bien-être se mélange à un sentiment de malaise. Celui-ci prend le dessus tandis que le garçon franchi les marches.**

**-Prends soin de toi, sanglote sa mère.**

**-Je reviens à Noël, kasa, répond-il.**

**-Je sais.**

**Une larme coule sur ses joues, et le garçon sait, sans savoir pourquoi, que ce n'est pas une larme dûe à la séparation. Le train siffle, et ferme ses portes avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de demander pourquoi à sa mère. Elle agite faiblement la main, et plaque un mouchoir sur sa bouche.**

_**-A bientôt, kasa, disent les enfants en agitant les mains en signe de salut.**_


End file.
